This invention is directed to a device for bundling items by applying elastic bands onto objects to be held together or immobilized.
It is known in the art to bunch certain produce such as broccoli, celery, industrial products such as moldings and extrusions, or the like by applying elastic bands about several items. Exemplary prior art devices are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,934. In this device, at least one elastic tube is fed into the banding device. The tube is cut at predetermined lengths to form elastic bands. Once cut into bands, the bands fall onto fingers which separate to open the band to receive an article therein. Upon activation, the fingers release the band which surrounds the product forming the bundle. The product is then removed from the frame. The processes may be repeated in order to apply subsequent bands to the bundle.
The prior art device has been satisfactory, however, it suffers from the disadvantage that the same head which receives the band is the head which places the band on the bundle. Therefore, the device is limited to bundling only one band for each repeated cycle of the operation of the device, i.e. the object must be removed and reinserted for each additional band. Furthermore, it is difficult to consistently cut an elastic tube as it is fed. Elastic materials, stretch, are spongy and stick to themselves; making tubing hard to cut. The prior art often used two or more moving blades which tore at the tubing. However, such structure resulted in a jagged cut which was not aesthetically pleasing, an important factor when dealing with the sale of produce, and weakened the integrity of the band. Furthermore, because the blades moved against each other, the prior art knife required continuous oiling, or the use of powders, which could have the effect of contaminating the band and the food when bundled. Accordingly, a banding device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.